


Silence is Golden.

by elisi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-NFA, Buffy's flat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden.

"Oh, chains ! Nice ones too!"

As Spike slowly let the links pass through his hands, appreciating their strength, he thought out loud: "Buffy - why do so many of our memories involve chains?"

Then turning to her he grinned: "Do you remember the bathtub?"

Chuckling she walked over to him. "Do I remember? How could I forget?"

He slowly shook his head, mirth in his expression. "Damn you were such a tease - that thing you did with your neck..."

Standing face to face, eyes locked in each other, they were lost to memories until they heard a strangely strangled sound. Looking up they saw Angel desperately trying to look as though he was interested in a tv-magazine. Biting back laughter, Buffy and Spike tried to explain: "It was a really long time ago.." "I was tied up Giles' bathtub, very uncomfortable..." "He was just being grumpy because he could only have pig's blood..." Angel looked up. "Don't. Don't explain. I don't want to know."

Buffy still felt the need to justify herself: "But it was all innocent! Not like the time-"

She stopped just a little too late.

Spike put a hand on her arm. "Probably better to leave it, love..."


End file.
